Quietus
by seizenber
Summary: Ia pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan semestinya seperti kehidupannya sebelum memutuskan tinggal dengan Nijimura di Tokyo. Namun, sebuah perkenalan mengantarkannya pada kehidupan yang membuatnya memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda./ AU/ Vampfic!/ Update chapter 2!
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer**__: Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue sama sekali nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini._

_**Warning**__: AU, vampfic, bisa dibilang semacam Twilight (versi gue tapinya), OOC kemungkinan ya, typo (gue hanya manusia biasa yang bisa berusaha tapi kalo ada yg kebablasan ya maklumin aja), oh iya meski ini T orang-orang yang kenal gue di medsos taulah sifat gue gimana (bisa aja ini nyerempet2 dikit getoooh ke T+)._

_**Quietus**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Prolog**

Terkadang atau bahkan sering kalinya kita tidak pernah mengetahui seberapa besar ruang yang telah kita tempati. Barangkali kita pun tak pernah ingin tahu sama sekali. Entah itu besar atau kecil. Luas atau sempit. Dingin atau hangat. Terang atau gelap.

Tidak di awalnya. Tidak begitu penting bagi kita, sama sekali. Hal yang biasanya selalu kita pikirkan hanyalah kenyamanan yang kita dapatkan, setidaknya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Sering kali kita mengabaikan apa yang kita akan rasakan ke depannya. Dan biasanya kita akan mulai merasakan semua keganjilan tersebut ketika kita merasakannya secara tidak terduga.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Hasrat.

Kebencian.

Cinta.

Semua rasa itu akan berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan dalam suatu ruangan yang sama. Dan ketika mereka telah menjadi satu, barulah kita akan menyadari betapa sempitnya ruangan tersebut. Betapa kecilnya. Betapa sesaknya. Dan pada saat itu juga, barulah kita akan mencari lilin untuk mencari tempat yang lebih luas. Namun, tidak semudah itu.

Begitu banyak dinding yang harus kita lewati. Membentengi tiap ruangan yang tidak akan pernah kita ketahui seperti apa ruangan yang lainnya. Terutama bila kita hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk mendaki dinding tersebut. Dan untuk melakukannya kita membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawan dinding yang tersusun atas batuan-batuan yang kokoh.

Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan ketika kita hanya seorang diri dalam ruangan gelap tersebut?

Menangis kah?

Berdiam diri?

Atau tetap berusaha memanjat dinding tersebut meski kita tahu kalau kita tidak akan sekuat dinding tersebut? Bagaimana kalau kita masih terperangkap di ruangan yang sama?

Seseorang pernah berkata, jangan pernah menyesali apa yang kau dapatkan kini. Dan itu benar. Meski kita terperangkap seorang diri dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, tak usah berputus asa, karena dalam kegelapan pun kita masih bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan. Hanya bila kita tak pernah melupakan kalau kita masih memiliki lilin dengan api di ujung sumbunya.

.

.

.

Naif bila seseorang berpikir bahwa perjalanan hidupnya akan berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bila takdir mengubah rotasinya menjadi keterbalikan dari apa yang menjadi hipotesa kita. Mungkin kita hidup sekarang, namun besok siapa yang tahu? Mungkin kita adalah diri kita yang sekarang, namun besok siapa tahu kita terbangun dalam tubuh yang lain.

Namun, pernyataan tersebut hanya bagaikan omong kosong belaka. Bualan yang hanya bisa membuat gadis seperti Momoi Satsuki mendengus lucu dengan makna ungkapannya. Betapa lucunya dulu ia pernah berpikir demikian pula. Ia pikir kehidupan keluarganya akan lebih baik setelah Ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu.

Lima tahun lalu masih begitu jelas betapa bahagianya raut wajah sang Ibu ketika Ayah tirinya memasangkan cincin yang mengikat mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Dan dia di sana berusaha untuk tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagiaan serupa seperti Ibunya. Ia pikir Kakak tirinya, Nijimura Shuuzou, juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Karena sejak itu mereka adalah keluarga yang baru saja memulai kehidupan baru.

Tapi nyatanya itu semua benar-benar omong kosong _lagi_ untuknya. Sumpah serapah dan amarah seolah yang menjadi penghuni satu-satunya di rumah tersebut, yang kemudian membuat Nijimura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo dengan membiayai hidup sendiri. Seolah ia sudah benar-benar lepas tangan mengenai sepasang sejoli yang gagal tersebut.

Menyesal kadang muncul dalam benak Momoi. Mengapa ia tak ikut saja dengan Kakak tirinya? Ironis memang, tapi Nijimura jauh lebih menghargai kehadirannya bahkan menganggapnya benar-benar seperti Adik kandungnya sendiri. Tak heran dibanding Ayah Nijimura sendiri, Momoi justru yang paling merasa kehilangan Nijimura.

Dan coba bayangkan, sejak pagi buta sampai matahari meninggalkan tahtanya pun sumpah serapah itu masih terdengar—sial, tak bisakah mereka mengunci mulut sebentar saja?!

Sungguh sial! Tidakkah mereka berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka sebabkan dapat mengirimkan kebencian mendalam dari anak mereka sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin Momoi tetap bertahan di rumah yang hanya berisi caci maki tanpa adanya keinginan dari mereka berdua untuk mencoba mengalah? Benar-benar orang tua yang menyedihkan—atau justru dirinyalah yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi di sini?

Ha! _Bollocks_!

Momoi mengalihkan pandangan kedua matanya pada secarik kertas yang kini ia genggam. Sebuah kertas yang tertulis alamat apartemen yang ditempati oleh Nijimura di Tokyo. Ya, dia akan sesegera mungkin meniti hidup baru di sana daripada terjebak di sini sendirian. Sekarang sepertinya Momoi cukup mengerti alasan kuat Nijimura ingin segera lulus SMA dan tinggal di Tokyo.

"Tolong, pikirkan pilihanmu lagi, Satsuki," kata Ibunya memohon kepadanya semalam, "Kau tidak pernah tinggal di Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu berbahaya terjadi denganmu bila kau menetap di sana."

Momoi menatapnya iba. "Tapi kalian melanggar janji. Dulu kalian janji akan akur kembali dan menjadi keluarga yang _sebenarnya_ asalkan aku tidak menyusul Kak Shuuzou. Nyatanya aku tidak melihat perubahan apapun di sini, justru Ayah dan Ibu semakin gencar mencaci-maki satu sama lain."

"Satsuki…," tiba-tiba Ibunya menatap sengit kepada suaminya, "Kenapa kau hanya bersikap diam seperti itu saja? Jangan hanya karena Satsuki adalah putriku dari mantan suamiku lantas kau bersikap enteng dengan tindakannya kali ini. Katakan sesuatu, Satoshi!"

"Apa?! Kau ingin aku melarangnya pergi? Usianya sudah 18 tahun, dia punya hak ingin pergi ke manapun. Selain itu, Satsuki memiliki Shuuzou di Tokyo, dan aku percaya bahwa putraku bisa menjaga Satsuki meski mereka hanyalah sebatas saudara tiri."

"Beraninya kau—"

"Hentikan!" Momoi berteriak dan menatap keduanya kecewa, "Aku pergi sekarang."

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung tua di pinggir kota, terkikis dari capaian pandangan masyarakat luas kota Tokyo, beberapa orang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Padahal ini masih musim dingin, terlihat beberapa kepingan salju terbawa angin hingga memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Mereka tak kedinginan, padahal tubuh mereka hanya terbalut pakaian biasa tanpa sebuah mantel ataupun syal. Padahal kulit mereka sudah begitu pucat bagaikan seseorang yang terlalu lama berdiam diri di luar sana, tapi mereka tak bisa merasakan hawa dingin tersebut. Tubuh pucat itu bagaikan tak dialiri oleh darah.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam agak khawatir dengan kondisi pemuda berambut merah darah yang kini berdiam diri di sofa sana. Mungkin ia terkesan tak mendengarkan, pikirannya memang tengah memikirkan hal lain. Hal lain yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya sampai detik ini.

"Entah," hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab. Karena memang ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bukan karena ia tak bisa tidur. _Well_, sejak dulu memang ia tidak pernah tidur. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu pikirannya dikuasai oleh kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang tak berujung. Seolah ada sesuatu di luar dunianya yang tengah menanti. Dunia baru yang tak dikenalinya namun siap untuk menangkapnya saat waktunya ia jatuh ke dalam.

Tiba-tiba sang kepala keluarga di sana menyentuh bahunya sehingga membuatnya terkesiap sebentar.

"Katakan sesuatu bila ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," katanya.

Pemuda itu balas menatapnya. "Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi."

"Sesuatu?!" tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut cokelat sebahu menghampirinya setelah mengabaikan acara tivi kesukaannya, "Apa itu? Baik atau buruk? Apa memiliki dampak negatif untuk kita atau sebalik—"

"Riko, jangan buru-buru seperti itu," potong pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya. Kini mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada pemilik mata merah-emas di ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa sekarang kau justru diam, Akashi?" tanya seorang wanita _blonde_ sambil duduk di samping pemuda dengan bobot tubuh berotot yang kini sibuk memutar-mutar asal bola oranye di jarinya.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap mereka semua sebelum menjawab. "Keduanya."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

_(__**warning**__ beserta __**disclaimer**__ sudah tercantum di prolog, jadi untuk chapter ke depan nggak gue tulis lagi)_

_Btw, tang yu yaaaw buat reviews, follows, dan favonya. Juga buat yg udah baca. Sebagai hadiahnya, biarkan gue mencivok dan menggerayangi kalian 24 jam nonstop *smooch_* _dan di sini gue juga bikin Akashi anti banget sama manusia. Buat penjelasan bakal ada seiring berjalannya cerita~_

_**Quietus**_

**Chapter 1**

Dia mulai membuka kedua matanya setelah ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam hadir kembali dalam mimpinya. Tersadar tertidur cukup lama di kereta, gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk duduk tegap sebelum akhirnya mengambil kopernya dan segera menuju ke luar kereta. Ia melirik jam tangannya, ternyata sekarang masih pagi buta bahkan matahari belum begitu nampak di ujung horison.

Salah satu tangannya menyeret koper yang lumayan besar tersebut sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk Nijimura. Tak butuh waktu lama menunggu balasan darinya, Momoi sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari kakak tirinya itu. Sayangnya, apa yang diharapkannya tidak benar-benar terjadi sebab Nijimura bilang bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Momoi di stasiun sekarang. Katanya ia tengah kedatangan dosennya. Aneh, sepagi ini?

Apa dayanya bila Nijimura telah berkata demikian, ia hanya bisa mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur karena paling tidak pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut masih sudi menyediakan ruang di apartemennya untuk Momoi. Betul-betul sosok kakak impiannya selama ini.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya dan yang kemudian akan mengantarnya menuju alamat Nijimura tinggal. Perjalanan dengan taksi tersebut hanya memakan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Jalan raya juga terlihat tidak begitu ramai, mungkin disebabkan salju yang mulai turun atau barangkali ini masih pagi buta.

Taksi itu mulai berhenti di depan sebuah trotoar yang menyambung ke sebuah jalan setapak menuju gedung menjulang tinggi bercat putih gading. Matanya memastikan kembali bahwa ia berada di alamat yang benar dan setelahnya ia membayarkan ongkos taksi kepada si supir sebelum menarik kopernya lagi ke dalam.

Momoi merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya serta mantel yang membaluti tubuhnya. Tempat parkir di halaman gedung tersebut tidak penuh, hanya ada sekitar tiga sampai empat mobil dan juga dua buah sepeda motor. Pastinya Momoi hanya mengenali mobil sedan berwarna hitam di sana yang ia pastikan adalah milik Nijimura.

"Hachiii!" ia menggosokkan ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Belum apa-apa ia sudah terserang flu?

Tepat saat ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia memencet bel. Beberapa kali ia melakukannya namun sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab. Barangkali masih terlelap, bukan maunya juga untuk sampai di Tokyo di jam-jam seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang kakek berwajah ramah.

Momoi tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi…, Kakek? Err, aku Momoi Satsuki. Aku adiknya Kak Nijimura Shuuzou, boleh aku bertanya di mana ruangannya?"

"Oh, kau Satsuki yang sering diceritakan anak muda itu," jawab si kakek seraya tersenyum pula di balik kumis putihnya yang tebal, "Kudengar darinya bahwa kau akan tinggal dengannya mulai sekarang. Kamarnya nomor 1611 di lantai 7. Semoga kau betah di sini."

"Terima kasih, Kakek," jawab Momoi masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk segera pergi menuju kamar Nijimura. Ternyata kakaknya yang satu itu sama sekali belum berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka hidup bersama di Shibuya. Sosoknya masih begitu dikenal banyak orang mengingat Nijimura sendiri sangat pandai dalam melakukan sosialisasi dengan semua orang. Tak heran kakek itu sangat terlihat dekat dengannya.

Pintu lift terbuka lebar saat ia sudah tiba di lantai 7. Kini giliran matanya mencari nomor pintu ruangan yang serupa dengan nomor kamar yang diberikan oleh si kakek tadi.

_1611 … dapat! Akhirnya sampai juga_, batinnya kegirangan saat melihat nomor yang dicari tepat di depan mata. Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu di depannya, pintu tersebut sudah lebih dulu dibuka dari dalam.

Dia cukup terkejut saat menemukan bahwa yang membukakan pintu ternyata bukan Nijimura sendiri melainkan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan warna matanya yang serupa dengan rambutnya. Pemuda itu juga tampaknya agak terperangah dengan kehadirannya yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak terduga. Dan cara menatapnya itu … seperti singa yang siap memangsa kelinci.

"Oh! Maaf," sahut Momoi yang membuat pemuda itu kembali dari rasa terkejutnya, "Kupikir aku datang ke kamar yang salah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau yang tinggal di sini. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi—"

"Satsuki? Apa itu kau?" Momoi melihat Nijimura datang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Di belakangnya menyusul seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia awal 40 tahun.

"Kakak!" segera saja Momoi menerjang untuk mendekap Nijimura, berusaha melampiaskan kerinduannya kepada sosok pemuda itu. Nijimura hanya tertawa lembut seraya menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Aku kangen sekali kepadamu tahu!"

"Iya, aku juga, Satsuki," balasnya.

"Adikmu?" tanya pria yang tadi berdiri di belakang Nijimura.

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, dia adikku. Tepatnya adik tiriku. Ayahku menikah lagi 5 tahun yang lalu dengan Ibu Satsuki. Hanya memberi info bila kau bingung dengan fisik kami yang mungkin tidak terlihat mirip. Coba kaulihat dirimu dengan Akashi, _sensei_."

Pria itu mendengus lucu. "Kita mungkin nyaris sama, Nijimura. "Mengagumkan, kupikir dengan kau yang jarang terlihat ramah dengan perempuan kau tidak akan bersikap lembut begini terhadap adikmu. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat."

"Terima kasih untuk _pujian_nya," kata Nijimura dengan penekanan, "Oh iya, selama kau dan Akashi masih di sini lebih baik kuperkenalkan kalian dengan adikku. Satsuki, ini adalah Harasawa Katsunori-_sensei_. Dia adalah dosen pembimbingku di kampus. Dan Harasawa-_sensei_, ini adalah adikku, Momoi Satsuki."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Momoi-_san_," kata Harasawa dengan senyum tipisnya.

Momoi pun turut tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama, Harasawa-_san_. Terima kasih sudah sabar membimbing kakakku ini, aku tahu pasti adakalanya Kak Shuuzou suka merepotkanmu."

"Satsuki…," Nijimura meliriknya malas yang hanya dibalas Momoi dengan kekehan, "Dan sementara ini adalah Akashi Seijurou. Dia adalah anak angkat Harasawa-_sensei_, bila kau bingung dengan ketidakmiripan mereka berdua. Akashi ini juga kedapatan jam kuliah malam sepertimu loh."

Momoi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Nijimura terhadap pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya itu. Akashi masih terlihat berdiam diri dengan sorot matanya yang memandang lurus ke arah Momoi. Akashi menatapnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, seolah pemuda itu sedang mempelajarinya dengan baik namun gagal total. Dan sejujurnya, caranya memandang Momoi benar-benar mengganggu gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Harasawa membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Akashi."

Akashi terkesiap. "Oh, maaf."

Dengan penuh keraguan, Momoi mengulurkan tangannya perlahan berusaha untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Akashi terlihat bingung dengan tindakannya, bukannya karena ia tidak mengerti maksud Momoi apa. Hanya saja baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dengan cara _normal_.

"A-aku Momoi Satsuki," gumam gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-_kun_."

Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Akashi hendak membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan jujur saja sikapnya itu semakin membuat Momoi bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus bersikap demikian seolah Akashi tidak berminat sama sekali untuk berteman dengannya. Harasawa yang menyadari itu langsung menyenggol pelan Akashi sehingga pemuda itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati sebelum akhirnya membalas jabat tangan Momoi dengan ragu-ragu.

Mereka berdua terperangah diam-diam saat telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Akashi menatap tangan kanannya yang kini bergenggaman dengan tangan Momoi yang begitu hangat. Anehnya, genggaman tangan Akashi seolah begitu … entahlah apa, yang pasti pemuda itu seperti antara jijik dan hati-hati seolah tangannya bisa meremukan tangan Momoi.

_Tangannya … dingin sekali, nyaris seperti es_, pikir Momoi merasa ada yang ganjil. _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Tiba-tiba Akashi melepas jabat tangan mereka dengan cepat seolah tak betah dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ia melirik Harasawa sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas di telinga Momoi dan Nijimura. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Akashi langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka di sana.

"Err, maaf atas sikapnya tadi. Dia selalu begitu bila bertemu orang baru, Akashi memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul seperti saudaranya yang lain," sahut Harasawa, "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai bertemu di kampus minggu depan, Nijimura."

Nijimura mengangguk pelan. "Baik, hati-hati, _sensei_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Harasawa-_san_," kata Momoi yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari yang bersangkutan. Setelah punggung tegap itu menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka berdua, Nijimura langsung membantu Momoi dengan membawakan kopernya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Apartemen Nijimura tidak terlalu besar, setidaknya cukup untuk mereka berdua. Untuk ukuran apartemen laki-laki, milik Nijimura termasuk sangat rapih—bahkan dibanding kamar Momoi sendiri di rumah. Semua barang tertata rapih, bahkan dapurnya pun demikian. Kecuali bagian meja di ruang tengah, terlihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas serta buku-buku yang tebal menumpuk di sana ditambah dengan laptop yang masih menyala.

Dari arah dapur terdengar Nijimura seperti tengah melakukan sesuatu, mungkin membuat kopi atau teh. Bila dilihat dari isi dokumen di laptopnya, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja begadang mengerjakan proyek awal tugas skripsinya. Pantas saja Momoi sempat melihat ada kantung mata berwarna gelap di bawah matanya.

"Ini untukmu," sahut pemuda itu yang datang tiba-tiba dari dapur seraya menawarkan secangkir teh untuk adiknya. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai membaca buku tertebal di sana untuk mencari referensi.

"Hei, aku dapat teh kenapa kau justru minum kopi?" tanya Momoi heran setelah mengintip isi cangkir Nijimura.

"Kopi tidak baik untukmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau meminumnya?"

"Karena aku membutuhkannya. Kau belum merasakan susahnya menjadi anak kuliah tingkat akhir. Dikejar _deadline_, tugas dari dosen belum lagi dosen lainnya akan memberi tugas kembali untukmu, mencari referensi untuk skripsi, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku secepat mungkin supaya aku bisa lulus dan kerja. Tidak mudah tahu, hidup di Tokyo itu keras," katanya panjang lebar.

Momoi menepuk pelan bahu Nijimura. "Tapi kesehatan tetap nomor satu. Kau harus bisa jaga kesehatanmu."

Nijimura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, adikku. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, pasti tidak nyaman tertidur di kereta."

"Tidak ah," kata Momoi seraya menggeleng, "Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan," balas Nijimura dengan jemarinya yang sibuk menari di atas kumpulan huruf di _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Emm, aku penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Akashi tadi."

Nijimura memberinya cengiran. "Kenapa? Kau naksir dia?"

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Bukan, aku justru tidak suka dengannya."

"Eh? Kalau tidak suka kenapa penasaran?" tanya balik Nijimura keheranan bila dilihat dari lirikan matanya ke gadis itu.

Momoi bersender pada punggung sofa. "Aku tidak suka caranya menatapku tadi, kupikir kau menyadarinya. Dia menatapku seperti aku itu sesuatu yang … menjijikan mungkin di matanya? Ah, entahlah. Di satu sisi dia seperti jijik dan tidak suka padaku, tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari matanya bila kuperhatikan tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Momoi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi agak membungkuk. "Apa kau tidak lihat tadi kedua matanya berwarna merah, namun sebelum dia pergi sepertinya aku melihat mata kirinya berubah menjadi warna … emas atau warna yang serupa dengan itu?"

Kini Nijimura berhenti mengetik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya. "Yang benar saja, Satsuki. Kaupikir Akashi itu pesulap atau apa bisa merubah warna matanya secepat kilat? Mungkin kau salah lihat atau barangkali hanya efek lampu."

"Tapi kenapa dia terlihat jijik denganku, ya? Apa karena aku belum mandi atau apa?"

"Pffft," Nijimura menahan tawa, "Mungkin benar. Kau bau sekali tahu, bau kereta malam."

"Kakaaak."

"Sana mandi, kalau tidak mau istirahat lagi kau bisa jalan-jalan di dekat sini atau mungkin ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket untuk membeli cemilan."

"Hm, oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berlantai tiga. Akashi dan Harasawa segera turun untuk masuk ke dalam, namun Akashi berhenti saat melihat dua saudara laki-lakinya tengah bermain basket di lapangan _indoor_ yang kebetulan dekat rumah mereka. Harasawa membiarkannya yang memilih untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

Ia melihat Hyuuga melemparkan bola oranye itu dari ujung wilayah _three point_ miliknya dan akhirnya bola itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam _ring_ basket milik Kagami. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan Akashi rupanya tak gentar dengan skor yang dicetak Hyuuga dan mulai meng-_dribble_ bola tersebut.

"Kagami," panggil Akashi membuat yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. Dan pada saat itu, Hyuuga langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut bolanya dan kembali berhasil mencetak skor.

"Oi, Hyuuga! Kau curang!" protes Kagami kesal kemudian melirik Akashi, "Kau juga pakai memanggilku segala."

"Aku hanya memanggil, tapi tidak menyuruhmu untuk lengah, bodoh," balas Akashi dengan nada datar dan Hyuuga tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Berikan aku bolanya."

Hyuuga melempar bola tersebut yang langsung ditangkap oleh Akashi. "Aku mau ke dalam dulu untuk siap-siap pergi, bisa-bisa ia mengomel bila aku tidak menepati janji untuk menemaninya nonton bioskop siang ini. Akashi, gantikan aku, ya!"

"Ugh, kau benar-benar pacaran dengannya?" tanya Kagami merasa terganggu.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kami tidak punya hubungan darah, bodoh. Kaulihat sendiri dirimu dengan Alex."

"Itu beda! Lagian siapa yang pacaran dengan nenek bule satu itu," protes Kagami sambil memalingkan wajah. Jelas sekali ekspresi dan ungkapannya bertolak belakang. Akashi hanya mendengus lucu dengan sikapnya.

"Hei, setidaknya kita tidak melanggar aturan. Selama kita tidak dengan mereka, maksudku manusia, menurutku sah-sah saja. Ah, sudahlah, aku ke dalam," kata Hyuuga seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba ungkapan Hyuuga memasuki benak Akashi. _Manusia_. Ha! Mendengar kata itu saja membuat tubuh Akashi terasa gatal dan segera ingin menggaruknya dengan gergaji atau benda tajam apapun. Seketika saja Akashi teringat kejadian di apartemen Nijimura tadi dan tepat saat itu matanya melirik tangan kanannya.

Ia menjatuhkan bole basket tersebut, membuat Kagami bertanya-tanya bila sebenarnya Akashi ini niat atau tidak untuk _one on one_ dengannya. Namun, yang ada justru Akashi sibuk memperhatikan telapak tangan kanannya seolah itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding bermain basket dengan Kagami.

"Oi, Akashi! Kau sebenarnya mau main atau ti—"

"Aku masuk ke dalam," potong Akashi tiba-tiba yang ucapannya mampu membuat Kagami menganga tidak percaya dengan jawabannya barusan. Astaga, lantas kenapa ia tidak dari tadi saja ikut Hyuuga masuk ke dalam rumah mereka? Dan kini dilihatnya Akashi menyusul kemana Hyuuga pergi.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dasar anak labil," gumam Kagami sebelum memutuskan untuk bermain basket seorang diri.

Sementara itu, saat memasuki rumah yang didominasi warna merah, hitam, dan putih tersebut, Akashi melihat Hyuuga dan Riko turun dari lantai dua. Mereka terlihat sangat rapih dengan mantel dan syal. Oh iya, tentu saja mereka harus bisa berakting layaknya manusia normal di musim dingin.

"Harasawa-_san_, Araki-_san_," sahut Riko, "Aku dan Hyuuga akan pergi sebentar untuk menonton film di pusat kota. Kami akan kembali saat salju mulai turun."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Riko, Junpei," kata Araki yang kini sibuk membaca majalah _fashion_.

"Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas," pesan Harasawa yang membuat Riko menyengir, mengingatkannya bahwa dulu pada tahun 1974 Riko sering sekali melanggar aturan lalu lintas.

"Itulah kenapa kali ini aku menemaninya," sahut Hyuuga. Kemudian mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut menuju pusat Tokyo.

Akashi mengabaikan kepergian mereka dengan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ya, bila saja suara Harasawa tidak segera menghentikannya.

"Akashi, kau masih begitu ternyata terhadap manusia," sahut pria itu.

Akashi menghela napas. "Tidak akan semudah itu aku bergaul dengan mereka. Lagipula, itu melanggar aturan dari kementerian vampir di Rumania. Aku sendiri heran kenapa kau betah menjadi dosen di Universitas Tokyo. Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu setiap tahun harus dikelilingi makhluk menjijikan itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Akashi," kata Araki dengan nada tenang namun menekankan.

"Mereka tidak seperti yang kaupikir selama ini," lanjut Harasawa.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan Nijimura dan adiknya itu. Kau sendiri tahu aku paling anti dengan manusia."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Akashi segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ketika tiba di sana ia langsung menyalakan air keran dari wastafel dan langsung mencuci tangan kanannya, tangan yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan makhluk yang paling hina di matanya. Ia mendecih kesal, tidak seharusnya ia menuruti Harasawa untuk menemani pria itu mampir ke apartemen Nijimura.

_Sial!_

Ia langsung membersihkan tangannya yang basah dengan tisu di sana. Lain kali ia akan belajar menolak Harasawa bila pria itu memintanya pergi bersama menemui manusia. Baiklah, Akashi sendiri mengerti bahwa mungkin sikapnya terlalu berlebihan dan kurang sopan di mata Harasawa dan seluruh saudaranya. Tapi jangan salahkan dia mengenai perspektif pandangannya terhadap makanan mereka.

Akashi sebagai vampir termuda di antara mereka mungkin satu-satunya yang memiliki kebencian yang tertanam begitu dalam di dalam dirinya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak akan sudi menghisap darah mereka. Ia akui dibanding dengan darah hewan, darah manusia lebih lezat seperti manusia memakan daging sapi. Darah mereka ibarat narkoba untuk para vampir dan Akashi berusaha menepiskan ketertarikannya untuk kecanduan darah mereka.

Ia pernah beberapa kali meminum darah mereka, namun tak semua manusia sembarangan yang ia pilih. Ia hanya akan meminum darah mereka bila merasa terpaksa atau dalam keadaan terjepit saja. Terlepas dari itu ia tidak akan pernah sudi bahkan sekedar untuk menyentuh mereka.

Tak ada alasan istimewa yang membuatnya membenci manusia. Ironisnya, ia sendiri dulunya adalah manusia seperti para vampir yang lainnya. Ini semua karena Akashi Hiroyuki, Ayahnya sendiri, yang membuatnya sangat membenci manusia sampai ke ubun-ubun. Akashi membenci Ayahnya, sosok manusia egois dan serakah yang tidak memedulikan kondisi orang lain asalkan ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan manusia itu lemah. Mereka tidak seperti vampir yang bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Mereka tak berdaya dan harus selalu membutuhkan pertolongan sesamanya bila terjebak dalam masalah. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun, ia tidak mengerti mengapa manusia butuh bantuan saat ujian. Apa mereka tidak punya otak? Memalukan dibanding Akashi sendiri yang bahkan sudah mati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus karena memikirkan manusia. Ugh, menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi ia tak sengaja melihat tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya ia merasa aneh saat tangannya bertemu dengan tangan gadis itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyetrumnya ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya bahkan bagian terdalam sekalipun.

Ah, ia memikirkan apa? Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghapus pemikiran itu. Malam ini ia harus segera berburu untuk mengatasi rasa hausnya. Mungkin Kagami mau ikut untuk berburu bersama nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi memasuki kamar apartemen Nijimura. Lagi-lagi ia melihat pemandangan yang sama persis seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih berkutat dengan buku-buku referensi dan juga laptop yang berhadapan dengannya. Bukan karena sayang listrik, melainkan sorot cahaya laptop tidak terlalu baik untuk mata kakaknya itu.

Dilihatnya kini Nijimura bahkan sudah memakai kacamata minusnya. Katanya sudah minus satu, apa kan dia bilang tadi. Momoi kemudian menghampirinya dengan kedua tangannya membawa dua buah plastik berisi cemilan dan juga minuman untuk menemani Nijimura mengerjakan skripsinya.

"Masih belum selesai ternyata," sahut Momoi sambil memberikan sebuah kue yang tadi ia beli di luar. Kue _muffin_ kesukaan Nijimura, gadis itu memang sangat tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Nijimura bila sedang sibuk mengerajakan sesuatu sampai lupa mengisi perut.

Nijimura tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Momoi mengangguk dan memerhatikan kakaknya yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan laptop sambil sesekali mulutnya mengunyah kue tersebut. Kemudian gadis itu membukakan tutup botol susu putih untuk kakaknya sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan minuman tersebut ke dekat laptop Nijimura.

"Minumlah, Kak," katanya.

"Aku akan mengantuk bila minum susu, kautahu itu," balas Nijimura setelah menggeleng pelan.

"Justru itu, kaubutuh istirahat sehari saja. Aku tahu lebih cepat memang lebih baik, tapi apa artinya bila di sidang nanti kau kehabisan banyak energi karena memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan skripsimu sebelum _deadline_, kan?" kemudian Momoi beranjak bangun seraya menarik tangan Nijimura, "Ayo, sekarang kau harus tidur. Setidaknya selama beberapa jam ke depan, aku janji aku akan segera membangunkanmu untuk melanjutkan tugasmu."

Nijimura ingin sekali menolak, namun Momoi ada benarnya juga. Ia sudah nyaris tidak tidur sama sekali sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini. Matanya butuh istirahat begitupun dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Akhirnya ia meneguk habis susu itu sebelum mengikuti kemauan adiknya untuk segera tidur.

Setelah memastikan Nijimura masuk ke dalam _kandangnya_, Momoi membereskan buku-buku dan apapun yang ada membuat meja di ruang tengah itu seperti kapal pecah. Ia menyimpan dokumen terakhir yang dikerjakan oleh Nijimura sebelum mematikan laptopnya, dan tepat pada saat itu Momoi merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jendela.

Sontak ia menoleh namun tidak menemukan seseorang di sana. Ia mendengus lucu, aneh sekali padahal ini adalah lantai 7 dan mustahil ada seseorang yang mengintip ke arah apartemen Nijimura. Lagipula ia tak melihat apapun di luar sana dekat dengan jendela kecuali pohon besar dan apa itu yang menggelantung?

"Kelelawar?" tanyanya heran, "Kak Shuuzou tidak pernah bilang bahwa di dekat sini ada kelelawar."

Momoi mengangkat bahu berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali membereskan meja tersebut sampai akhirnya ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah itu. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan cangkir-cangkir kotor bekas kopi yang diminum Nijimura sejak kemarin. Berkat skripsi ini Nijimura menjadi bocah cowok normal. Momoi tertawa dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya beres, ia hendak kembali menuju ruang tengah dan pemandangan baru membuatnya semakin terheran. Di ruang tengah ia melihat kelelawar yang sepertinya di pohon tadi kini terbang di ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya menggantung kembali di lampu. Momoi menggeleng karena merasa ganjil dan memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Direbahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal itu di atas kasur. Mendesah pelan dalam hati, tak terasa besok adalah hari pertamanya kuliah sebagai anak baru. Sangat disayangkan dirinya harus mengambil jam kuliah malam, Nijimura bilang jam kuliah pagi sudah direbut oleh anak-anak lainnya sehingga mau tak mau Momoi mendapat jatah sisa untuk kuliah dari sore sampai pukul 9 malam.

Baru saja Momoi akan menutup matanya, ia melihat di luar jendela kamarnya kelelawar tadi menggelantung di ranting pohon dekat jendela kamarnya yang untungnya tertutup rapat. Merasa tak nyaman, Momoi beranjak bangun untuk menutup jendela dengan tirai. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Gue harus bilang ini bahwa gue seneng pas tau banyak yang kena supertrap dari gue chap kemarin scene terakhir. Selamat ya kalian! :p jawabannya salah semua, kelelawarnya bukan Akashi (ataupun Aomine *lirik Diar*) vampire juga kok, liat aja nanti siapakah kelelawar tersebut :v_

_Trus buat __**Villeta**__, Araki bukan OC gue kok. Itu loh Araki Masako si bumbu masak, pelatih Yosen yang tipikal sadistic woman wkwk. Terus buat __**Belek**__ iya gue tau mbang Niji emang tamvan to the max pake kacamata 8)) btw ntar ada scene buat Alex sendiri kok sama lakinya (gue juga belom bilang kan Kagami pacaran sama Alex)._

**P.S:** btw buat rekomen aja sih, kalian bisa baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin beberapa rekomen lagu dari gue di soundcloud gue. Cari aja akun seizenber terus itu udah gue bikin playlist buat fanfic ini, soalnya gue ngetik sambil dengerin lagu-lagu itu. Just recommend doang kok.

* * *

_**Quietus**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rintikan hujan itu masih kerap menyerbu kota Tokyo, padahal ini baru saja memasuki musim semi. Beberapa langkah kaki saling kejar-kejaran untuk memasuki gedung berwarna cokelat susu, bentuk tengahnya nyaris mirip seperti sebuah menara dengan sebuah jam besar di sana yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Kondisi koridor kampus itu kini terlihat ramai mengingat jam pulang untuk mahasiswa yang mengambil kuliah siang telah tiba. Beberapa orang tak dikenal dilewati Momoi yang kebetulan mendapatkan jam kuliah sore. Ah, mengingatnya lagi sedikit membuatnya gundah dikarenakan artinya ia harus pulang larut malam. Nijimura sendiri sudah berusaha agar ia mendapat pagi, sayangnya sudah terlambat.

Dengan tiba-tiba muncul kilasan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Keningnya mengerut heran namun juga terlihat jelas Momoi tengah berpikir keras sekarang. Semalam ia bermimpi tengah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya. Di mimpinya ia seperti kebingungan karena tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah titik cahaya dari sebuah lilin. Ia tampak mengejar titik cahaya itu dan melihat sosok mengejutkan yang tengah berdiri seraya memegang lilin tersebut.

Momoi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu di mimpinya. Yang bisa diingat olehnya hanyalah sepasang mata berbeda warna; merah dan emas. Sosok itu memberikan lilin tersebut kepadanya dan di mimpi itu Momoi tampak mengikuti sosok bayangan tersebut yang justru semakin berjalan menjauhinya menuju tempat yang jauh lebih kelam. Kemudian mimpinya berhenti pada bagian itu, bagian yang menurutnya belum selesai.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu mendesah pelan. Baru kali ini ia bermimpi mengenai sosok tak dikenalinya dalam sebuah ruangan dan latar yang aneh. Seolah mimpinya tadi malam itu memiliki sebuah makna yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Sebuah mimpi yang terlihat bagaikan kepingan _puzzle_ yang harus dipecahkan. Momoi menggeleng dan berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi di mimpinya itu.

Ia kembali membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya yang dikirim beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia tiba di kampus. Nijimura bilang ia ingin mengenalkan salah satu temannya sejak kecil yang kebetulan juga juniornya di jurusan yang sama. Katanya sekalian ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Momoi nanti.

Momoi kini hendak memasuki _gymnasium_ untuk ekskul basket, sesuai dengan perkataan Nijimura bahwa ia berada di sana. Pandangan gadis itu menelusuri setiap orang yang ada di tempat latihan basket _indoor_ tersebut sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan timnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat bahwa Nijimura adalah kapten tim basket tersebut. Kalau diingat-ingat memang sejak dulu di SMP pemuda itu selalu menjadi kapten tim basketnya.

"Oi, jangan berdiri di pintu masuk begitu."

Momoi memutar badan saat mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang dan dirinya menemukan sosok cowok berkulit sawo matang dengan kedua mata biru gelapnya yang tengah menatap Momoi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Kedua matanya itu benar-benar menggambarkan sosok seorang monster.

"Em, maaf," gumam Momoi tak enak hati, di samping itu agak takut juga karena ditatap sedemikian rupa. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan masuk melewatinya, ia berjalan menghampiri Nijimura yang baru saja selesai membicarakan sesuatu dengan timnya. Suatu kebetulan saat itu juga Nijimura menyadari kehadiran adiknya.

"Satsuki," panggilnya membuat gadis itu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Pas sekali kaudatang sekarang," kata Nijimura kemudian melirik pemuda yang tadi menegur Momoi, "Aomine, ini adikku namanya Satsuki. Satsuki, ini temanku sejak kecil namanya Aomine. Kalian berdua sebaya kok."

Momoi menatap Aomine ragu-ragu sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya karena sekali lagi pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat pertemuan mereka di ambang pintu masuk tadi. Gadis itu berdeham pelan.

"Momoi Satsuki," gumamnya pelan. Ia pikir Aomine tidak sudi membalas jabat tangannya, namun pikirannya salah saat pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan kanannya itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah seringai tipis di bibir Aomine saat mereka saling berjabat tangan. Benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya tadi.

"Aomine Daiki," katanya namun masih belum melepaskan tangan Momoi. Gadis itu terlihat risih dengan sikap Aomine dan akhirnya berdeham kembali sampai membuat Aomine benar-benar melepas tangannya.

"Nah, Satsuki. Ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu mengenai skripsiku," sahut Nijimura setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, "Aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin bahwa aku harus ke Shibuya mulai besok pagi—"

"A-apa?! Kau akan kembali ke rumah?!" Momoi memekik.

"Bukan, bukan," kata Nijimura, ia sudah menduga kalau reaksi Momoi akan sedemikian rupa setelah mendengar kata Shibuya, "Aku terpaksa ke Shibuya untuk menyelesaikan bagian akhir skripsiku, bukan untuk pulang ke rumah. Lagipula aku akan tinggal dengan Nenekku dari Ibuku selama di sana."

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?"

"Sekitar seminggu lebih," jawabnya kemudian menepuk puncak kepala adiknya, "Jangan khawatir, akan kuusahakan untuk terus menghubungimu bila sempat. Bagaimanapun meski aku menyerahkanmu kepada Aomine selama aku di luar kota, aku tetap punya tanggung jawab selama kau di sini."

Momoi menaikkan alis kirinya. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan menyerahkanku kepadanya?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Selama aku di luar kota, kau akan tinggal dengan Aomine. Tenang saja, meski orangnya mungkin terlihat macam-macam ("Apa maksudmu?!" protes Aomine saat mendengarnya) haha, oke maksudku mungkin terlihat kurang menyenangkan, tapi aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja dengannya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di Tokyo selama aku pergi. Karena itu aku minta tolong Aomine."

"Tapi kenapa harus cowok?" tanya Momoi yang sebenarnya masih kurang yakin dengan keputusan Nijimura. Hei, dia ini anak gadis, mana mungkin Nijimura akan membiarkannya tinggal seatap dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu? Apalagi bila dilihat dari cara pemuda itu menatapnya dan menggenggam tangannya tadi benar-benar membuatnya risih.

"Memang kau mau minta ditemani siapa? Kau saja baru pertama kali masuk kuliah dan belum sebulan di Tokyo. Selain itu aku tidak punya teman perempuan," kata Nijimura, "Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kaubutuh teman cerita, kau bisa telepon aku atau cerita kepada Aomine."

"Kau yakin akan membiarkanku tinggal seatap dengannya?" tanya Momoi.

"Apa?" mata Nijimura terbelalak sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu tertawa, "Kaupikir aku akan membiarkannya tidur dekat-dekat denganmu? Kalau aku sampai bertindak demikian, yang ada justru aku tidak akan jadi meninggalkanmu. Bisa bahaya bila kautinggal seatap dengannya."

"Oi! Caramu bicara seolah-olah aku memang ingin macam-macam tahu!" Aomine kembali protes.

"Haha, oke. Aomine baru saja menempati apartemen di samping apartemen kita. Kalau kaubutuh sesuatu kan mudah karena kalian tetanggaan."

Momoi menghela napas berat. "Ya sudah. Oh iya, kenapa Kak Shuuzou masih di sini? Kupikir kakak kuliah pagi hari ini."

"Aku baru saja meresmikan Aomine sebagai kapten baru tim basket kami, makanya aku harus datang ke sini dulu sebelum pulang," jawabnya sambil menepuk punggung Aomine layaknya teman dekat.

"Oh, oke kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu. Kuliahku akan dimulai sebentar lagi," kata Momoi seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Nijimura sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi keluar _gymnasium_.

Ruang kelas Momoi berada di lantai tiga untuk mata kuliah Ilmu Biomedik. Saat ia memasuki ruang kelasnya dapat terlihat beberapa wajah khas di sana, seperti tipikal anak rajin, malas tapi sudah kedapatan cerdas dari lahir, atau bahkan tipikal wajah anak yang _tidak_ sengaja masuk fakultas kedokteran.

Dosen memang belum datang, tapi kelas sudah lumayan terisi penuh. Momoi melihat sebuah kursi kosong satu-satunya berada di paling pojok belakang dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat susu. Momoi melenguh mengenai letak kursinya, ia paling tidak suka harus kedapatan duduk di belakang. Biasanya ia akan mengantuk atau kadang apa yang tertulis di papan tulis terlihat seperti ulat yang tengah memanjat pohon di matanya.

Mau tak mau ia tetap berjalan menuju kursi kosong tersebut. Sambil mendudukkan diri di atas kursinya, mata gadis itu melirik seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas. Gadis itu terlihat manis meski dengan perawakan mungil dan terkesan agak _tomboy_ juga—_dadanya_, Momoi tidak berani mengomentari bagian itu.

Dan kemudian pandangan Momoi tertuju pada gaya _fashion_ gadis itu. Bisa terbilang … unik. Entahlah, Momoi hanya paham mode-mode yang wajar saja untuk masalah pakaian. Namun, melihat penampilan gadis di sampingnya bisa dibilang mungkin itu _style_ orang Tokyo atau mungkin dirinya saja yang _kudet_.

"Kaulihat apa?"

Momoi terkesiap saat dirinya tertangkap basah memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu.

"Err, aku tidak melihat apa-apa," jawabnya bohong. Kini gadis itu benar-benar mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap ke Momoi.

"Bohong, jelas-jelas kau tadi melihatku. Kalau kau tidak melihat apa-apa berarti kau buta, dong?" tiba-tiba gadis itu mengulum senyum lucu, "_Sorry_, kalau sikapku mengganggumu. Aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan anggap aku jutek atau apa, ya. Oh iya, aku Aida Riko."

"Em, aku Momoi Satsuki," jawabnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Momoi—err, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sekitar sini. Kupikir tadinya aku pernah melihatmu mungkin, seperti anak-anak yang lain. Entah bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat daftar ulang atau saat ujian masuk."

"Kakakku kebetulan kuliah di sini juga, hanya saja dia kuliah di jurusan Hukum tapi lumayan dekat kampusnya dengan kampus kedokteran. Dia yang mengurusi semua keperluanku di kuliah. Dan aku mendapat undangan untuk masuk ke sini, jadi bisa dibilang aku melalui seleksi masuk saat tes diadakan di Shibuya," jelas Momoi panjang lebar.

Mulut Riko membulat. "Oh, ternyata kau baru pindah ke Tokyo. Pantas wajahmu masih begitu asing."

"Iya—"

"Selamat pagi," ucapan Momoi terpotong dikarenakan kedatangan dosen mereka ke kelas. Akhirnya terpaksa pembicaraannya dengan Riko terhenti saat itu juga.

Dari perkenalan tersebut hingga tiga hari ke depan membuat Momoi mengenal Riko jauh lebih dalam. Riko bilang Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal saat ia kelas 1 SMA sementara Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Kemudian ia diangkat menjadi anak sebuah keluarga kaya raya setelahnya.

Meski penampilannya kadang terlihat aneh, Riko merupakan sosok teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Momoi menyukai sifatnya yang sangat apa adanya dan terlampau jujur. Riko bukanlah seseorang yang hobi menutupi sifat aslinya demi mendapatkan banyak teman atau menjadi sosok populer di kampus. Selama ia nyaman dengan dirinya sudah cukup bagi Riko untuk menikmati hidupnya itu.

Ah, omong-omong soal tiga hari membuat Momoi teringat dengan waktu yang ia lewati tanpa Nijimura di apartemen. Nijimura memang kerap kali meneleponnya sebelum ia tidur, namun Aomine sendiri benar-benar bukan tetangga yang baik untuk Momoi. Misalnya saat ia kehabisan gula dan meminta pemuda itu yang kebetulan hendak ke supermarket untuk membelikannya gula. Dan ternyata uang Momoi _katanya_ tak sengaja terpakai untuk membeli majalah. Lebih parahnya majalah porno.

_Benar-benar bukan orang yang bertanggungjawab_, komentar Momoi dalam hati.

Itu baru hari pertama, di hari kedua jauh lebih membuat Momoi kesal setengah mati. Cowok itu main asal masuk ke apartemennya hanya karena itu adalah apartemen milik Nijimura. Dan sialnya saat Aomine masuk ke apartemennya Momoi sendiri baru selesai mandi dan ia masih dalam balutan handuk yang hanya menutupi daerah dadanya sampai paha atasnya. Begitu menyebalkan bila ia mengingat seringai Aomine yang melihat pemandangan gratisan tersebut.

Dan di hari ketiga ini memang belum terjadi apa-apa. Untungnya. Lagipula Momoi memang belum bertemu dengan Aomine lagi saat ia berangkat kuliah tadi karena setahunya Aomine ada jam kuliah pagi hari ini. Selain itu memang mereka berdua pada dasarnya berbeda jurusan.

"Hoi!" tiba-tiba Riko mengejutkannya, "Kau bengong saja sedari tadi. Dosen sudah keluar sejak 5 menit yang lalu tahu."

"Oh, maaf. Aku memang lagi banyak pikiran, mungkin karena mengantuk juga," Momoi melirik jam tangannya, "Benar kan, ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Wajar saja aku mengantuk. Aku heran loh kenapa kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengantuk, Riko."

"Err, benarkah? Apa maksudmu? Haha, tentu saja kadang aku mengantuk," katanya yang kemudian disambut dengan kuapan kecil dari mulutnya, "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang sebelum gerbang ditutup."

Momoi mengangguk dan kemudian membereskan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lantai bawah. Namun saat Momoi hendak berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, tangan Riko menahan tangannya untuk berhenti sehingga membuat Momoi terkesiap.

"Sebentar, jangan pulang dulu, ya. Temani aku sebentar," pinta Riko yang kemudian menangkap raut bingung dari wajah Momoi, "Kau kenapa diam begitu?"

"Riko…," panggilnya, "Tanganmu dingin sekali seperti es."

"A-apa?" Riko dengan sedikit gugup bertanya, "Err, mungkin karena ini sudah malam, biasanya aku memang mudah kedinginan—ayo, Momoi kita harus segera pergi."

Momoi berusaha percaya dengan perkataan Riko yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju koridor kampus kembali. Riko membawanya menuju ruang latihan _indoor_ basket, tempat yang tiga hari lalu dikunjungi Momoi untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Momoi bingung.

Riko mengulum senyum manis. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai teman pertamaku dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lain."

"Saudara-saudaramu?"

Riko tidak menjawabnya kali ini dikarenakan mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan pintu ganda berwarna cokelat. Momoi bisa mendengar suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang licin. Dan juga suara pantulan bola yang begitu khas di telinganya. Riko membukakan pintu tersebut dan Momoi melihat sosok Akashi yang tengah melakukan _dunk_.

Momoi baru saja akan merasakan kekaguman sampai itu semua hilang saat keheranan menyelimutinya lagi ketika _dunk_ yang dilakukan Akashi membuat _hoop_ lawannya jatuh tepat saat bola oranye itu masuk ke dalam _ring_. Ia terperangah, baru kali ini ia melihat efek _dunk_ bisa sedemekian kuatnya merobohkan benda besar itu.

Akashi berhenti bermain dengan bola oranye itu, begitupun dengan Kagami dan Hyuuga. Mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Riko dan Momoi. Seolah hawa kehadiran mereka berdua dapat tercium dengan sangat begitu jelas oleh indera mereka.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Riko dengan nada ceria, "Masih sibuk latihan basket, huh?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Tiga pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikiran dan dahaga mereka masing-masing. Riko seolah baru tersadar dan kemudian melirik Momoi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia pikir mereka bertiga dapat menahan diri bila ia mengenalkan Momoi kepada mereka. Namun, Riko dapat melihat jelas kilatan mata mereka yang memancarkan apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan mengenai Momoi sekarang.

Riko memandang Hyuuga dan memberi kode kepada cowok berkacamata itu dengan mulutnya yang berbisik 'Jangan' kepadanya. Kemudian, Hyuuga memalingkan wajah dan mengambil tasnya daripada bertahan memandangi Momoi. Sementara itu Kagami juga telah menjatuhkan bola oranye yang ditangkapnya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Akashi sedikit menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terganggu sekarang.

"Tentu saja untuk pulang bersama kalian," jawab Riko.

"Bukan kau," kata Akashi meralat dengan kedua matanya yang masih menatap lurus kepada Momoi, "Aku bertanya kepadanya."

Riko melirik Momoi. "Oh, dia ini teman pertamaku, Akashi. Namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki. Karena menurutku Momoi adalah teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan teman pertamaku juga selama di sini, makanya aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan kalian bertiga. Mungkin dengan Harasawa-_san_, Araki-_san_ dan juga Alex."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," gumam Akashi namun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga mereka, "Kita harus pulang sekarang juga."

Belum sempat mengeluarkan protesnya, tiba-tiba Akashi sudah menarik tangan Riko untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan diikuti oleh Kagami dan Hyuuga. Riko berusaha menolak, namun cengkeraman tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tangannya begitu kencang seolah hendak mematahkannya.

Mereka meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sana dengan penuh kebingungan yang datang menghampirinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengenai masalahnya yang terlihat seperti alergi terhadap Momoi. Sikap Akashi kepadanya benar-benar cukup membuatnya tersinggung seolah ia melarang Riko untuk bergaul dengannya.

Kemudian karena tak mau lebih lama di sana, Momoi segera pergi meninggalkan kampus untuk segera sampai di rumah. Kemungkinan besar Aomine sudah di apartemennya untuk membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua mengingat betapa hancurnya masakan buatan Momoi—setidaknya begitu menurut Aomine sementara Nijimura hanya bilang bahwa masakannya _kurang_ pas.

Jalan raya yang dilewatinya masih begitu ramai, namun sepertinya hanya dirinya yang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut. Lalu ia berbelok ke sebuah jalan kecil yang merupakan jalan tercepat untuk sampai di apartemennya. Jalan itu begitu sepi seolah tak ada kehidupan sama sekali di sana, belum lagi penerangan yang hanya ada di ujung jalan sama sekali tak membantu penglihatan Momoi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni di jalan tersebut. Nampaknya hanya satu-satunya rumah yang ada di sana. Sekali lagi Momoi dapat mendengar suara berisik dari dalamnya, kali ini frekuensinya lebih besar dari yang pertama. Karena penasaran akhirnya Momoi mendekati rumah yang nampak seperti gubuk tersebut.

Pintu kayu di depannya itu sudah reyot dan bagian bawahnya dimakan rayap. Ia berusaha membuka pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara keributan. Momoi mengintip dari celah kecil pintu itu dan kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar. Dilihatnya seorang pria tengah mabuk berat bila dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan pandangannya yang agak tak terarah.

Momoi hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sampai tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan oleh sang pemabuk.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku!" kata Momoi sedikit memerintah.

"Kaupikir aku bodoh untuk melewatkanmu, cantik~?" pemabuk itu memberinya senyuman yang hanya diberikan oleh seorang bajingan, "Ayo, kita bisa senang-senang di dalam. Karena tidak akan ada orang yang tahu dengan apa yang kita lakukan~"

"Lepas—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemabuk itu sudah berhasil menyeretnya masuk ke dalam dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Momoi secara kasar ke lantai. Pemabuk itu mulai membuka semua kancing bajunya sementara Momoi berusaha untuk kabur namun pemabuk itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terhimpit ke tembok.

"Tolong jangan—"

"Aku akan lembut, sayang~"

Rasanya Momoi ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin saat pemabuk itu berusaha membuka jaket yang dipakainya dengan paksa. Ia tidak boleh menangis layaknya pengecut, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia melirik sebuah balok di dekatnya. Diraihnya balok tersebut dan dipukulnya kepala sang pemabuk dengan balok itu. Pemabuk itu mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Gadis sialan!"

Pemabuk itu menghimpit Momoi yang awalnya nyaris kabur lagi ke tembok. Kali ini pemabuk itu menampar wajahnya keras sehingga menghasilkan sebuah tanda kemerahan di pipi mulusnya. Kini Momoi tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Namun isakan tangisnya berhenti saat melihat adegan yang terjadi dalam satu kedipan mata.

Di depannya kini sosok Akashi tengah menghimpit balik pemabuk itu ke tembok hanya dengan satu tangannya. Cara pemuda itu menatap mata sang pemabuk begitu intens dan terlihat seolah ia ingin merobek-robek sasaran di depannya hingga tak berbentuk kembali. Pemabuk itu masih terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Akashi yang bahkan tak bisa dirasakan hawa kehadirannya. Secara tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sorot mata seorang pembunuh.

Pemabuk itu hendak berteriak minta tolong sampai akhirnya lirikan matanya berhenti menatap balik tatapan mata Akashi. Kedua tangan sang pemabuk yang awalnya berusaha melepaskan tangan Akashi dari lehernya mulai mengendur cengkeramannya dan melepaskan tangan Akashi. Tiba-tiba Akashi turut melepaskan tangannya dari leher si pemabuk dan setelahnya berjalan mundur mendekati Momoi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Momoi mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian ia membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Dan berikutnya mereka melihat pemabuk itu meraih botol bir yang diminumnya sebelum melihat kehadiran Momoi. Dibanding Akashi, Momoi jauh lebih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan si pemabuk itu. Pemabuk itu entah kenapa pandangan matanya sangat kosong seolah pikirannya dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil botol bir tersebut.

_Prang!_

Momoi terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara kedua matanya terbelalak lebar melihat si pemabuk jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Pemabuk itu baru saja memecahkan ujung botol kaca itu ke sudut meja dan kemudian menusukkan bekas pecahan itu ke dada kirinya.

Akashi terlihat tenang dengan kondisi si pemabuk, berbeda jauh dengan Momoi. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik tangan Momoi keluar dari gubuk tersebut. Momoi pikir Akashi datang dengan Riko dan yang lainnya mengingat mereka pulang bersama, nyatanya pemuda itu datang sendirian karena ia tak melihat siapapun di luar sana.

Kemudian Akashi berhenti berjalan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi memutar badan hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Pemuda itu menatapnya penuh dengan kemurkaan yang terpancar dengan sangat jelas di kedua matanya—tunggu.

_Matanya … kini berbeda warna. Tunggu, warna mata itu … mimpiku … sosok dalam bayangan di mimpiku…_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin. Momoi tak dapat menjawab karena terlalu takut dengan sosok di depannya. Kemudian Akashi mencengkeram kedua bahu Momoi dengan begitu kencang.

"Kau baru saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kaupulang sendirian di saat larut malam seperti ini?!"

Momoi terkejut dengan sikapnya yang di luar dugaan.

"A-aku … aku harus … pu-pulang cepat…"

"Apa kau tak pernah dengar yang namanya taksi?! Kau bisa lewat jalan biasa yang lebih ramai daripada pulang cepat lewat jalan ini—arrgh!" kini Momoi melihat Akashi mengacak rambutnya sendiri seolah ia tengah menahan diri dan juga kemarahannya yang entah pada siapa. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu membingungkan sekarang. Dan kemudian Akashi memandangnya lagi.

"Kautahu, Momoi," ia menjeda ucapannya, "Entah kenapa, terkadang aku selalu berharap bahwa kau bisa seperti Riko ataupun Alex. Tapi itu hanyalah pemikiran tertolol yang pernah kupikirkan, karena kau tetap saja hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau tidak bisa seperti kami, kau berbeda dengan kami. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang terlemah, Momoi."

Kemudian Akashi berjalan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih dalam perasaan yang campur aduk. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar jauh, Akashi berhenti sebentar kemudian tanpa menatapnya pemuda itu menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat Momoi merasakan sesuatu keganjilan dalam batinnya.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu lagi kepadamu."

Dan kemudian bayangannya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok! Tok!_

Pintu di depan Momoi akhirnya terbuka lebar. Di sana Aomine berdiri bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek selutut. Pemuda di depannya itu terlihat berkeringat, napasnya pun juga tidak beraturan seperti biasanya. Dan Momoi bisa melihat ada bekas cakaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Aomine tanpa basa-basi, "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam tahu."

"Maaf, tadi … macet," jawabnya bohong. Kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Saat melewati meja makan, Momoi sedikit bingung melihat meja makan yang kosong melompong. Bukannya karena ia memandang Aomine sebagai pelayan atau apa, hanya saja biasanya Aomine selalu memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka.

"Sori, aku belum sempat masak karena baru pulang," sahut Aomine seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan adik temannya itu, "Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan memasak ramen untuk kita berdua, soalnya aku juga belum makan malam."

_Tumben, biasanya dia kalau soal makan nomer satu_, pikir Momoi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, kau masak untuk dirimu saja. Aku tidak lapar sama sekali, Dai-_chan_."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku begitu," protes Aomine dengan pelan seraya memakai kaus berwarna putih yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa bukan aku memanggilmu Dai-_chan_, supaya kita bisa lebih akrab. Kau sendiri memanggilku Satsuki."

"Setidaknya aku tidak menambahkan kata –_chan_ di belakang namamu," katanya, "Kau harus makan sesuatu, Satsuki. Nijimura bisa membunuhku bila tahu aku membiarkanmu kelaparan di tengah malam begini. Ayolah, mumpung aku juga ingin makan. Kita bisa sambil ngobrol dan makan kalau perlu."

Tiba-tiba Momoi tersenyum jahil kepadanya. "Apa ini? Kau ingin _modus_ denganku, ya?"

"Ya ampun, aku serius berniat baik malah dibilang ingin macam-macam."

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, tolong urus saja ya, _chef_ Aomine. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"_Aye aye_, kapten," balas Aomine malas namun pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, mereka mulai makan ramen bersama di meja makan. Aomine membuatkan satu porsi untuk Momoi sementara untuk dirinya sendiri dua porsi. Benar-benar pemuda itu kalau soal makanan. Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Momoi.

"Dai-_chan_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Boleh?"

"Apa? Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, ya."

Momoi meletakkan sumpitnya. "Kenapa tadi kau berkeringat, napasmu tak beraturan, kau hanya bertelanjang dada dan ada banyak cakaran di tubuhmu?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine ikut berhenti makan. Diliriknya Momoi dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak oleh Momoi sendiri.

"Em…, aku … tadi aku…," Aomine berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ha!" Momoi terkesiap seketika sehingga turut membuat Aomine terkejut karena mengira Momoi sudah menemukan jawabannya, "Jangan bilang kau menemui Nyonya Tachibana, janda seksi di depan apatemenmu dan kalian berdua—"

"Oi! Kau bicara apa, sih?! Enak saja. Meski aku menyukai perempuan berdada besar sepertinya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu dengan seorang tante genit sepertinya," kemudian Aomine melirik jahil ke Momoi, "Lebih baik aku melakukan itu denganmu. Kau juga punya dada—_ittai!_ Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku!"

"Habis kau ganjen!" omel Momoi sambil cemberut.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Aomine seraya mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Momoi dengan centong nasi.

"Awas ya kalau kau macam-macam denganku," kata Momoi yang diam-diam tertawa dalam hati, "Terus apa alasanmu dengan penampilanmu tadi?"

"Em, aku tadi habis…," Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku habis main basket! Tadi aku bertemu dengan beberapa anak _street basketball_ dan yah mereka mengajakku bermain basket dengan mereka."

"Begitukah?" tanya Momoi, "Ya sudah, kupikir kau habis berkelahi atau apa—hei, kenapa kau tutup jendelanya dengan tirai?"

"A-apa?" tanya Aomine tak mengerti. Momoi berjalan mendekati jendela dekat meja makan yang tertutupi oleh tirai berwarna hitam. Aneh, seingatnya warna tirai ini kemarin adalah biru cerah.

"Satsuki, kau mau apa?" kini suara Aomine terdengar bergetar seolah ia sedang mengalami ketakutan besar. Dan sikapnya itu membuat Momoi bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin membuka tirainya. Ini kan malam bulan purnama, pasti pemandangannya indah untuk dili—"

Ia berhenti berbicara saat tangan Aomine menahan tangannya yang nyaris saja membuka tirai tersebut. Momoi menatap Aomine yang memandangnya seolah tengah memohon akan sesuatu tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Aomine bertindak seperti ini. Sangat amat bukan dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan Aomine memandangnya seperti orang ketakutan?

"Kumohon, jangan dibuka," gumamnya.

Kemudian Momoi melepas pegangannya pada tirai. "Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau harus bertindak seperti ini? Kau kenapa, Dai-_chan_?"

Aomine menutup mulut dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pemuda itu langsung berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan apartemen Momoi.

"Apa … apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Momoi tak mengerti. Malam ini ia menemui dua pemuda yang pikirannya tak bisa ia mengerti sama sekali dengan sikap aneh mereka berdua.

**_TBC_**


End file.
